The Scenes of the Life
by Yamaxanadu
Summary: "Mokou, you are looking great!" - Keine happily clapped her hands when she saw her friend dressed in the traditional wedding kimono.


**THE SCENES OF THE LIFE: THE WEDDING DAY**

"Mokou, you are looking great!" - Keine happily clapped her hands when she saw her friend dressed in the traditional wedding kimono. Even so Fujiwara no Mokou was a beautiful girl, because of her abilities and character all males in the human village avoided her company except some formal occasions. The eternal youth meant the eternal loneliness for Mokou. It was a life full of bitterness. But it had been changed. By an outsider, the young man, who had been accidentally dragged into Gensoukyou, became Mokou's friend and later the very person whom Mokou fell in love. It was a long and eventful year.

"Thanks, Keine." - The simple gratitude from the best friend who found her happiness after a long life of sorrow. - "I never thought that it would happen to me. After all I... I no different from youkais with powers of mine. Those

fourteen centuries was lonesome and painful. If not you I would give up and went insane. But now..."

"But now... What?" - It was obvious that Mokou was overflowed with emotions. So Keine encouraged the girl to reveal her doubts.

"Do I deserve this happiness, Keine? After all I did in the past?" - Mokou was looking at the half-hakutaku with teary eyes. She was not believing in her own happiness like a person who found what he looked for after losing any hope. The proud princess of Fujiwara Clan was a normal girl with feelings of insecurity.

"Of course, you do..." - Keine smiled to her friend who was ready to cry. She handed her handkachief to Mokou. - "Her, wipe your tears or he could feel guilty if he see you like this. You don't want him to feel bad for nothing, do you?"

Mokou smiled back. She wiped tears and started fixing her make up. It was hilarious sight, at least for Keine. The princess of the Fujiwara Clan wasn't really skilled with it since she never used it after coming to Gensoukyou. Additionally her personality and lack of suiters didn't helped either.

"Hey! Keine, what are you laughing at!? Help me!" - Mokou scowled her friend while she tried to put make up. He said to her that she looked best without any make up but it was natural for any girl to be as beautiful as she could. That is why Mokou tried her best.

"Alright, Mokou. Let me help you." - After supressing her giggles Keine stood up from her zabuton and came closer to Mokou.

Ten minutes later.

"It is finished!" - Keine looked at her work before she closed make up kit and put it aside. - "But, Mokou, try not to cry anymore..."

Keine wanted to add something else but Mokou was spared from lecture by knock at the door.

"You may come in." - Mokou sat as formally as she could remember from her childhood memories.

The door slightly opened and the very cheerful certain miko entered the room. She was wearing traditional red-and-white miko outfit unlike her usual one with detached sleeves. Her ribbon was pure white too. It all made her look like a serious and hard-working miko of a well-known shrine.

"Wow! Mokou! You are really pretty!" - Reimu honestly exclamed. She usually saw Mokou in her burned shirt and pants with ridiculous ofudas all over her clothes and hair. That is why such change was welcomed by the Hakurei miko. Keine petted her friend who slightly blushed in response. The miko warmly smiled. - "It must be the most precious day for you, Mokou... At least it is my thoughts about this whole event."

"Yo!" - Uninvited visitor forgot to stop her broom and "gracefully" rammed into the nearby wall.

"Marisa!" - Reimu kicked the black-and-white dressed witch. - "How many times I said you that you must enter through the door... ENTER! Not smash it into pieces!" - She grabbed Marisa and started to shake her.

"I-I-I un-un-der-stand, Re-re-re-rei-mu-mu. S-s-s-stop sha-sha-sha-king me-me." - Marisa stuttered because of intense shaking of Reimu and impact to the wall. She didn't hope that Reimu would leave her but when she found herself on the floor once again... - "Reimu, how you can be so violent with your best friend!?"

Reimu turned her back to Marisa who was pouting. Keine and Mokou laughed at this sight. Seconds later Reimu and Marisa joined them since it was really idiotic scene from participants' point of view.

"Ah! Mokou, congratulations!" - Suddenly Marisa turned to Mokou and handed her the small neatly folded package. - "This is my wedding present for you."

Reimu skeptically looked at the package which Mokou took from the witch. She glanced at Keine who looked doubted too. When their eyes met the half-hakutaku nodded in the silent agreement. Reimu put her hand on Marisa's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. - "Hey, Marisa. Don't tell me that your wedding gift was stolen from Alice or other unlucky individual..."

"Reimu, why you can not trust your best friend." - Marisa exclaimed trying to fake that she was insulted by Reimu. But when she looked at the said miko she found "yeah-yeah, I trust you my friend who is thief" face in front of her. - "Beleive me! I didn't stole it! I even asked Rinnosuke to help me pack it nicely."

"Oh..." - Reimu felt guilty for a split second until Marisa foolishly added that she didn't payed for it. - "It's all the same, you moron!"

"Looks like you have a fun, girls." - The familiar figure in the Victorian-like dress with the parasol in her hand said.

"Yukari? Why are you here so early?" - Reimu asked why she continued to choke Marisa.

"I was asked by Rinnosuke to tell Marisa that the wedding gift she stole was free. So, Reimu, stop choking poor girl. She told truth this time." - Yukari told it while hiding her smiling face behind the fan. Suddenly the boundary youkai looked up and moment later warmly looked at Mokou. - "It looks like our groom has arrived to Gensoukyou... Let's hurry up, girls!"

* * *

**Author Notes:**  
How is it? Do you think it is good format for small stories about the life of Fujiwara no Mokou? Please R&R... I really need suggestions about situations for this one.


End file.
